The Confrontation
by BlueAardmanDreamworksfan123
Summary: This will be the sequel to The First Fight. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Abbigail got to set things right with Abby's teacher and her daughter, Lilly. Rated K for just a simple nose bleed. Is that a good rating? I hope it is. Enjoy!
1. The Conference (part 1)

**Arrival**

It has been 5 days since the incident that happened at Abby's school. Mr. Peabody had finally scheduled a meeting with the teacher of the preschool. He, his daughter, Abbigail, and his son, Sherman, were driving to the school.

"Mr. Peabody, do we really have to do this today?" Abby asked, sinking in her side of the seat in the mope. "Why not do this, I don't know, in 2,000 years?" "Abby, it is not possible for humans, let alone you, to live for over 2,000 years. For that matter, it is very unlikely to live past the age of 100."Mr. Peabody replied. "Oh…"Abby said. "Why did I have to come, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked. "We need to get out of the penthouse for a while. Second, this should teach you about how violence is never a good way to release your anger." Mr. Peabody explained. "Oh, okay! As long as I learn something from it, I guess it's okay." Sherman said with a smile. "When will we get there?" Abby moaned. "And…..we are here." Mr. Peabody said, pulling up to the preschool named Kiddie Korner Preschool. "Does that answer your question, Abby?" Mr. Peabody asked with a grin on his face. "Yep, pretty much." Abby said, putting her hands over her eyes.

Once they found the way to Abby's classroom, Mr. Peabody stopped before opening the door. "Now Abby, try to stay perfectly calm while I talk to the teacher, okay?" Mr. Peabody instructed. "Why wouldn't I be calm?" Abby asked. "No reason. I just want to make sure you don't go "off" on the teacher." Mr. Peabody replied. When they entered the room, they automatically looked at the picture wall. On the wall, all of the students drew different types of pictures.

Once Abby saw the wall, she took the opportunity to show Mr. Peabody and Sherman her work. "Mr. Peabody, come look at the picture I drew!" Abby exclaimed, pulling Mr. Peabody's arm towards her. "Well…the teacher doesn't seem to be here yet. Sure, let's have a look, shall we?" Mr. Peabody said, giving in to the tug. "You too, Sherman!" Abby added, reaching out and tugging at Sherman's hand as well. "Okay, okay! Not so hard, Abby!" Sherman stated, almost tripping. "Sorry, Sherman." Abby apologized. She pulled her father and brother over to the wall. She let go of their hands and went to go get the step ladder. "Abby, what are you doing?" Mr. Peabody questioned. "I just want to take the picture down so that you guys can see it better." Abby explained. She pulled out the step ladder and stood on top to take off the picture.

When she took the picture off the wall, she climbed down. "Here you go." Abby said, handing it to Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody took the picture and immediately was confused. _"Did she give me the picture upside down?"_ he asked himself. He turned the picture this way and that way but still couldn't understand what the picture was supposed to be. "Uh…what is the picture supposed to show, Abby?" Mr. Peabody asked. "What? Can't you tell that it's a-" Abby said, but then looked at the picture. "Oh! I took down the wrong picture. This is Caren's picture!" Abby said, taking the paper. "The day she drew this, she was sick and had a bad tummy ache, so she drew herself throwing up." Abby explained. "Well, let's have a look at your work, Abby, before the teacher comes." Mr. Peabody said.

Abby put up the other picture and took down hers. Before she showed it, she looked at Mr. Peabody and Sherman. "I want my picture to be a surprise!" Abby said, hiding the picture behind her back. "Fine, we will close our eyes, but you need to hurry." Mr. Peabody said. He really wanted to talk to the teacher and leave. Then again, he hasn't been able to attend most activities at Abby's school. Maybe this would be a good time to consider going to her school more often.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman closed their eyes. Abby slowly got down from the ladder, still holding the picture behind her back. She then held the picture in front of her. "Open your eyes now!" Abby exclaimed. Mr. Peabody and Sherman opened their eyes.


	2. The Conference (part 2)

The Conference (p1)

When Mr. Peabody and Sherman opened their eyes, their mouths dropped down to the floor (not literally, of course). It was amazing, it was a…a… "Abby, what is it exactly?" Sherman asked, still stunned at his sister's painting skills. "I'm glad you asked, Sherman, for I would love to explain it to both of you." Abby said. "The day I painted this was when Ms. Spencer told us about the earth." Abby explained. She pointed to a large green and blue circle on her paper with her free hand. "This is the earth I painted. It took me approximately 5 minutes to paint it." Then she pointed at the little people surrounding the earth. "And these are the people in my; Caren, Stuart, Timothy, Lance, Drew, Edeth, Ellie, Bailey, Amber and, that other girl, Lillian." Abby listed. Mr. Peabody looked at his daughter's work in awe.

"Abby, how…how long did it take you to add so much detail to every person on here?" he questioned. "Well, I started this on a Monday so…" Abby counted on one hand. "About 5 days, actually." Abby finished. Mr. Peabody's left eye twitched a few times. "hey, that's you, me, and Mr. Peabody on the top, side by side!" Sherman pointed out. Mr. Peabody looked at where Sherman was pointing on the paper. Indeed, he saw none other than Sherman, himself and, of course, Abbigail. "Abby, you amaze us to no end." Mr. Peabody and Sherman said in unison. "Aww…thanks, guys." Abby said blushing a little. "But I know you're just saying that." Abby added.

"Are you kidding? You could be the next big artist. You might even become famous!" Sherman exclaimed. "Sherman, I already am famous!" Sherman exclaimed. "Sherman, I already am famous." She countered. There was silence in the room. "Line leader doesn't really count as something that can make you famous, Abby." Mr. Peabody explained. "Yes, it does, the word 'leader' is in it!" Abby countered again.

Mr. Peabody was about to come back with a counterargument, but was interrupted by the door opening. A medium sized, peach skinned woman, wearing a green t-shirt under a black jacket and jeans with green boots walked through the door. Following her was a small 5-year-old girl wearing a pink and green shirt with jeans and pink boots.

"Well, hello. You must be Abby's family." Ms. Spencer said, walking towards the trio. "Why yes, and you must be her teacher, Ms. Spencer." Mr. Peabody said, extending his paw out to her. Ms. Spencer simply stared at him. When he realized she wasn't going to shake his paw, he retracted it and cleared his throat. "Well, uh, let's get down to business. You see, I have received a complaint from my daughter about five days ago about an incident that happened at school." He started. "Oh, you mean the day when she was crying?' Ms. Spencer assumed. 'Yes, that very day." Mr. Peabody answered.

"I have an idea. How about the girls try to resolve the problem outside while we discuss the matter in here?" Ms. Spencer suggested. "That seems like a proper way to improve things at school." Mr. Peabody said. "Abby, you Lillian, and Sherman wait in the hallway. You and Lillian need to make up." Mr. Peabody said. Abby walked beside her father so that no one else could hear her. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Mr. Peabody?" she whispered to him. "Why of course I do. I wouldn't be telling you to do it if I thought it was a bad idea. Now go on." Mr. Peabody said. "Come on guys, let's go." Abby groomed. Sherman and Lilly followed her outside of the classroom. "Well, let's get started" Mr. Peabody said to Ms. Spencer. "Agreed." Ms. Spencer said. 


End file.
